


For the Best

by ArticNight



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Child Abuse, Feelings of guilt, Hartley wasn't taken off the project, Hurt/Comfort, It still malfunctioned though, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley is just trying to keep the people he cares about safe. He's already failed once. He doesn't plan to let it happen again. Even if it means they end up hating him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> I know this first part is short but I felt it shouldn't be too long in the beginning. The next will be longer.
> 
> And, if anyone actually wants, I'm willing to do story requests.

Hartley looked at the picture in his hand, heart clenching a little as he did so. It was a picture of all of them. Of Cisco Roman, who had a large grin on his face, Caitlin Snow, who never before even had a slight twitch of the lips while in the same room as him but had a beautiful beaming smile. Of Harrison Wells, smiling as he sat in the wheelchair in the middle. Hartley was in the picture too, trying to look angered and annoyed as Barry forced him there, arm wrapped around his shoulders, but failing. Barry. He was smiling with such happiness at having everyone there. That was the last time Hartley can recall Barry showing a real smile with him. It wasn’t anyone’s fault but his own, and the young man knew that. Still it didn’t stop the hurt he felt, especially when he had thought that, at the very least, Barry and he were friends. A week and a half of self made isolation without any of the others trying to contact him showed Hartley exactly what they had thought of him. But was it wrong trying to keep someone he cared about safe?

 

With a shaky sigh he sat the picture back down, If he was caught with anything of the likes on him… he couldn’t risk the others being hurt. Taking one last glance at his apartment Hartley sat his cellphone on the table next to the picture. The screen still blinking with ‘no new messages’. Locking the door for the last time Hartley dropped the key in a trashcan as he walked by. It really was for the best.


	2. Kids and remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had one plan and it's turning out different than I had thought. Oh well. This whole thing was going to alternate between Hartley's and Barry's P.O.V but I think I'll keep it with Hartley.

_The first thing Hartley saw when he opened his eyes were two beautiful blue ones staring back at him._

_“Hey there cutie.” the blond haired man greeted, leaning close to peck his nose. Unable to stop the laughter Hartley curled in closer to the taller male._

_“Good morning to you too Gio.” The blonde scrunched his nose up cutely before pouting._

_“Hey, you don’t like it when I call you Hartley so why do you get to use_ My _real name?” Hartley rolled his eyes affectionately as he lent in, kissing the other._

_“I’m sorry James.” James smiled brightly._

_“Now that’s better.” With that the blonde pulled the brunette closer so he could rest his head on the others._

_“I love you.”_

~  
Hartley jolted awake as the train stopped. He glanced out the window to see that, yes, this was his stop. He had taken a train to Keystone city. It was far enough away from Central at any rate though still nice. With a sigh Hartley got off the train. He had done some hacking so that no one would be able to trace him and also took money from his _dear_ parents. Maneuvering his way through the city wasn’t that hard to do. His new apartment was in the middle class area. He made his way in, and up the stairs to the top floor. It was a simple apartment, with one bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen. Hartley was there for less than ten minutes before he couldn’t stay there anymore. He grabbed his flute then made his way towards a nearby park. Going to a shady tree he sat down and began to play. It started off happy and light before taking on a sad undertone. Hartley was so lost in the song that he didn’t notice how much time had past until a ball ended up hitting his leg. Looking up Hartley saw a small red haired boy run over.

“Sorry.” the boy spoke so softly that the bespeckled young man almost missed it.

“It’s alright.” Hartley handed the ball over. The little boy didn’t leave right away. Just as Hartley was about to make up some excuse to leave the child spoke,

“You play really nice.” Taken aback Hartley managed to get out a shocked,

“Thank you.” before the two heard a loud shout.

“WALLACE! What have I told you! We are leaving, now!” A red haired woman snapped. Sadly the boy nodded. He didn’t say anything as he left. Hartley sighed, noticing the darkening of the sky.

“I wonder how the others are doing.” with a heavy heart Hartley made his way back to his apartment.

~  
It had been three weeks. Three weeks since he had last seen the others. Three weeks since the fight with Barry. Three weeks since he’s lost contact with the others. Hartley sighed as he made his way down the stairs. He was going to the park. Hartley would never admit it but he was going more because of the kids than anything. Normally Hartley hated kids, but even though they could get loud and messy they seemed to really like his company. The kids would quiet down as he began to play. He was starting to see what James saw in the tiny humans. His heart hurt, but lately that wasn’t really anything new. As he neared the park he waved to the children he recognised. There was the little girl Liza and her twin Quinn. Then the young boy Freddie and the cousins Olive and Isa. At once the kids were running up to sit around the young man. As Hartley was about to play he recognized a young boy who stood off to the side.

“Hello.” He greeted. Wallace blushed a little and waved, not making eye contact with the others.

“Do you wanna sit too?” Liza asked, moving over and patting the ground. Hesitantly the red head did. Thinking it over Hartley played. As the day wore on the other children had to leave until it was just Hartley and Wallace.

“Where’s your parents?” Hartley asked as the sun began to set. The boy shrugged. Trying to think of something Hartley spoke,

“Uh, my name;s Hartley.”

“I’m Wallace but I don’t like that name. My daddy picked it. I don’t like my daddy.” The boy’s green eyes widened.

“Don’t worry, I don’t like my daddy either. He’s a very mean man. But don’t worry Wally, everything will get better.” The boy blinked before a shy smile spread across his face.

“Wally.”he mumbled, the grin getting bigger, “I like Wally.” Wally beamed at him.

“Bye Hartley!” He called as he ran off.

“Bye Wally.” Hartley called back. Once the little boy was out of sight Hartley frowned.

“I shouldn’t be doing this.” a sigh passed his lips as he went to his job.

~  
 _James was down on one knee and Hartley felt his heart fluttering. A small box with a gold banded ring sat in the cushion. There were two small gems. One green and the other blue_

_“I love you Hartley, more than anything. Will you-”_

_“Yes!” James laughed into the kiss as he slipped the ring onto his finger_   
Groggily Hartley opened his eyes. He was tied up somewhere, a bit of blood coming from his head.

“Hey there babe.” Hartley felt terror fill him as a man stepped from the shadows.

“No.” came the whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

Earlier:

Hartley was at the park once more. Wally was by himself yet again, his parents no where to be seen. Hartley joined the redhead at the swing set.

“Where’re you from?” Wally asked in his soft voice, though not nearly as shy anymore.

“I lived in Central before.” Wally’s eyes lit up.

“Flash’s city?”

“You know Flash?” Hartley was worried the boy was going to get whiplash as he nodded.

“He saved me.” Wally said it as if it were the best day of his life, “I was coming back from seeing my Gran when the train got derailed. I was scared but he saved me. Have you met him?” A pain filled him as he smiled to the eager boy.

“Yes.”

“Isn’t he the best? I’ve been following news about him. I liked Miss West’s blog but then she stopped.” Wally frowned a little.

“Yeah, he is. I actually knew Iris.”

“Really? How come she stopped?”

“Would you like to hear a story Wally?” Hartley asked instead. In confusion Wally nodded.

“Well you see there was this villain. He was a meta, a person with powers. He could induce rage with his eyes. Well Flash wasn’t worried about his own safety, only about helping the others. He ran into battle, looked the man right in the eyes. No one thought it had affected him until he ended up attacking an officer. The officer was trying to capture the Flash because he thought the Flash was bad. Well the officer was Iris’ boyfriend. The Arrow was in town and helped save Flash, but the damage was done. The officer and Iris didn’t trust Flash anymore, and the Flash was filled with guilt. He didn’t tell either what really happened.”

“But it wasn’t his fault.”

“It wasn’t, but when you care about people… even if it wasn't your fault or there was no way you could have stopped it-” _bright blue eyes, a happy smile_ “It hurts. You blame yourself.”

“...Hartley…” something in Wally’s voice cause him to look over.

“Hm?”

“Uh well I mean...n-never mind.” Hartley stopped, turning fully to the boy.

“Wally what’s wrong?”

“I c-can’t tell you. H-he’ll…” A sinking feeling settled in his stomach.

“Wally?” The boy violently shook his head. Biting his lip Hartley sighed. He had no idea when he started _caring_ for the boy, but he did. So he pulled out a strip of paper and wrote two numbers on it.

“Wally.” Hartley moved so that he was crouching in front of the child, “Wally if you ever need anything, _anything_ call one of these okay? The top one is mine but if you can’t get a hold of me call this one.”

“Who’s is it?”

“Someone who can help.” Wally nodded slowly, hand curling around the paper.

“Okay.” Hartley ruffled the red strands as he stood up.

“I want you to memorize them kay?” Wally nodded once more.

“I need to go, will you be okay?” Yet another nod. Hartley turned to leave when Wally spoke up,

“Hartley?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.” Hartley smiled softly to the boy.

“You don’t need to thank me. You’ve helped me too.” And the young boy had, though he’ll never know just how much. Hartley waved as he left the park. A sigh passed his lips as he thought about it. It still hurt. Everything still hurt. Thinking about Cisco, Caitlin, Dr. Wells… Barry… James. There was nothing more that he wanted to do than go back to Central and tell them everything about why he kept Barry from going out that day, about why he ended up leaving but he couldn’t. With a sigh he walked on. He didn’t notice he was being followed until a large pipe hit his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley is confronted with his past and Wally gets in the way.

Hartley shook as the brunette stepped forward. It couldn’t be him. Hartley knew for a fact that he had made it impossible for him to be tracked. No one could know where he was unless they had followed him. A cold fear ran through his veins at that thought.

“You know it was rude for you to just leave like that. I mean I came all the way to Central to see you.” The man took another step forward. Hartley reacted violently to that, flinching as though struck.

“Stay away from me.” Hartley hissed.

“Come on Babe, you’re still not sore about that are you?” drawled the man, like they had just gotten into a fight over some trivial matter.

“ _You murdered him_!” Shrieked Hartley, eyes blazing. The man scoffed.

“He was pathetic-”

“Don’t talk about him that way!” Hartley earned a smack across his face for that.

“He was a pathetic circus reject!”

“Better than a two-bit neanderthal-imo magis grave esset ! Nulla _verbis_ treasure quanto describere vitam.” came the snarled response. With eyes promising pain the man stepped forward with an ugly twisted face.

“Why you little b-” something clattered to the ground, interrupting the man. The man stopped, turning to face where the noise came from. Hartley felt coldness flow through him as the man came back with a small boy.

“Look what I found, a little rat.” sneered the brunet as he threw Wally. Wally skidded across the ground, landing at Hartley’s feet with a whimper.

“Damn kid had a cell phone.” He went to kick Wally. Hartley placed his feet so that his legs blocked the kick. Wincing in pain, but refusing to make a noise, Hartley glared at the man.

“Don’t you dare touch him, Earl.” Hartley snarled. Earl sneered.

“Pathetic.” Earl grabbed a fist full of Wally’s hair dragging him away.

“No!” Hartley shouted, struggling, “Leave him alone Earl!”

“You always had a fondness for Rodents.”

“I swear if you hurt him-”

“You’ll what? You aren’t in any position to help him babe.” Earl scoffed as he tossed the boy to the side. Fear gripped Hartley as he watched the young boy go flying. Lightheadedness occured as relief filled him as a red blur caught the boy.

“He’s not, but I am.” Wally was gently placed on the ground besides the bound man.

“Wha-” Hartley felt relief as he watched the scarlet clad man beat Earl up. He couldn’t believe it. Forcing himself to look away though Hartley turned to Wally.

“Wally, hey Wally.” he called out, hoping to see green eyes open up.

“Ah hum wha-?” Hartley let out a slightly hysterical laugh as Wally responded.

“Careful.” Hartley instructed as Wally sat up. The boy ended up leaning against him, blinking sleepily.

“Is tha’ him?”

“Yeah Wally, That’s the Flash.” Hartley’s voice cracked.

“Cool.” Wally said with an out of it smile. Hartley kept his eyes on Wally, even as the fighting stopped and red boots appeared in his line of vision.

“Are you okay?” Hartley felt tears begin to burn his eyes as he nodded.

“Y-Yeah. Is… Is Wally okay?” He saw Barry crouch down beside the boy and look him over.

“Few bruises, sprained wrist and maybe a concussion… Hartley-”

“Barry, please, not… not now.” A sigh and a nod.

“Okay.” Hartley felt Barry untie the ropes for him.

“The police are on their way.”

“C… Would… I-”

“Yeah, we can stay.” Hartley nodded and felt the rush of air as Barry left. He was back in seconds in different clothes. With shaking hands Hartley picked Wally up and held him close. The police showed up. Hartley hugged Wally close to him until the nurses managed to get him to let go.

“Do you know his name?” a nurse asked.

“W-Wallace West.”

“And your relationship?” Hartley just shook his head, throat tightening painfully as he tried to stay calm.

“He’s a boy that I know from the park. He and some other kids like to sit around while I play.” Hartley responded raspily.

“What was he doing out here?” Hartley shook his head helplessly.

“I don’t know… The last I saw him I was heading to work and he was going home.” The nurse nodded as if she didn’t really believe him but she didn’t say anything else either.

“He’s going to be okay, right?” Barry asked in worry. The nurse bit her lip.

“I can’t say as of right now but it doesn't look too bad, unfortunately since you aren’t related I can’t tell you anything else.” Barry nodded in understanding. He placed a hand on Hartley’s back to guide the young man away. When the police finally allowed them to leave it was a quiet affair. Neither one spoke the entire way but Barry never once moved his hand. It was almost as though he were reassuring himself that the other man was there and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I continued it!
> 
> Latin translation is not available at this time.
> 
> I was thinking of writing a side story that is based on Wally's and Hartley's interactions during the in between time, anyone interested if I do?
> 
>    
> I am in the middle of writing the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

It was in the silence that they made their way into the apartment building. The silence finally took a turn from the tense uncomfortable to a more awkward version when the door shut. It stretched for sometime, the two just staring at each other before Hartley finally worked up the courage to open his mouth. The movement seemed to bring Barry back to the present because suddenly Hartley was engulfed in a tight hug. 

“I was so worried.” came the slightly broken whisper. Taking a shuddering breath Hartley returned the hug. Slight tremors were felt though if they were from his hands or the other’s back he wouldn’t have been able to answer.

“Why didn’t you tell me Fury was after you?”

“Earl.” Hartley corrected quietly, trying to prolong the answer.

“Hartley… why was he after you?” Barry pressed gently. The brunette pulled away and went to sit on the couch. Taking the hint Barry sat besides him. Folding his hands together Hartley gathered his thoughts then took a deep breath.

“Earl was my first boyfriend. It ended though when he threatened me. That was that. I moved on… he didn’t.”

“The blonde in the picture.” Barry muttered as he gazed off to the side. Hartley looked up sharply. Barry blinked, realizing what he said. Rubbing his head he pulled out a picture from his pocket. It was neatly folded down the middle. It was obvious that it had been folded for a long time, years even.

“I...found it while we were trying to find you.” Barry admitted. Slowly Hartley took the picture to open it. A blonde with mirth filled blue eyes was grinning at the camera with his tongue sticking out, his arms wrapped tightly around a softly smiling Hartley. James always did odd things while taking pictures. It had been so endearing.

“James Jesse, though his real name was Giovanni Giuseppe.” Hartley laughed lightly though it was tinged with sadness, “He always reminded me I really had no reason to hate my name compared to his.” Hartley’s smile disappeared a little. Barry placed a hand on his shoulder, a look of concern on his face.

“James… he was… he was amazing.” Hartley’s voice cracked as he tried not to cry, “We were going to get married… he had just proposed...but… then...then Earl… I couldn’t do anything but watch as… James…”

_Earl grabbed a nearby vase and smashed it into James’ head. Blood poured from the wound but Earl just kept on doing it over and over. Once the vase broke the man started punching the blonde. There was so much red. Jame’s face-_

“Hartley…” Barry pulled him into a tight hug, breaking him out of the memory.

“I loved him so much. He died saving me… died because of me…” Hartley finally sobbed.

“Hartley don’t you ever blame yourself.” Barry ordered, pulling the others face up to meet his, “You couldn’t have stopped it.”

“If I hadn’t-”

“Hartley you didn’t know Earl was going to do that.”

“But James-”

“Would be proud of you. You could have done _anything_ to deal with your grief. A lot of them are not good either. Instead you work hard at your job and at food pantries.”

“Barry… I… I’m…” Hartley stuttered.

“I know. And I’m sorry too.” Barry muttered as he rested his head on top of the other’s head. Hartley curled into the hug.

“I just didn’t want to lose you too.” came the whimper. Hartley could feel Barry running a hand through his hair in a calming manner.

“I don’t want to lose you either Hartley. I care about you… a lot.” Hartley pulled back, eyes still wet and glasses slipping off his nose.

“Barry?”

“Are you going to come back? To Central?” Barry had a sort of pleading look in his green eyes, arms still wrapped loosely around him. Hartley thought it over before giving a little nod.

“I left because I knew Earl would follow.”

“Everyone will be glad. You have no idea how worried you had them.” Hartley didn’t respond, just leaning back against Barry, “You remember Felicity? She’s about ready to murder you herself. Iris informed her and Caitlin that she has first dibs on killing you though.”

“Glad to know I’m so loved…”

“What is it Hartley?”

“I can’t leave yet. I can’t leave Wally here.”

“The little boy?”

“Barry his parents are awful people. I don’t know the extent or anything like that but it’s bad.” Barry frowned as he thought it over.

“I’ll look into it.” he promised, “And until we have a definite answer we’re both staying here.”

“Wha-”

“I’m not going to leave here without you.” The conviction in Barry’s voice wouldn’t let Hartley argue.

“Alright.” Hartley relented. With a nod Barry sighed, reluctantly letting go.

“I’m going to start looking into it.” With that Barry left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING: Child Abuse***

It was a few days after Wally got out of the hospital (“How did you find that out?” “I have connections.” “What sort of connections?” “...” “Hartley?” “...” “Hartley what sort of connections?!”) when Barry burst through the door. Hartley, who was in the middle of cooking, startled and dropped a tray.

“Barry?” The man in question stormed in, pure anger in his eyes. Violently he ran a hand through his hair.

“Barry?” Hartley asked again, placing his hand on the pacing man’s shoulder.

“Those fusking bastards!” came the roar, causing Hartley to freeze. _Never_ had he heard Barry that _enraged_ and never had he sworn before.

“What are you talking about?”

“Wally’s parents! Rudolph Robert West, distant cousin of Iris, and Mary Brady West.” Barry spat the names out as if they were cuss words.

“You need to calm down.” Hartley informed though he was getting nervous, fearful at what he heard.

“We need to get him out of that house.” Barry responded instead.

“What?”

“Rudolph is an alcoholic and signs point to child and spousal abuse. Mary is an aid in the child abuse, not directly, it looks like she has never raised a hand to Wally.” Feeling dizzy, but knowing the situation, Hartley grabbed his coat. As they were about to leave Hartley heard his phone ring. Seeing the unknown number he answered.

“Hello?”

“H-Hartley. I-I-I… P-Please. I-I’m s-s-cared.” came the whimper. A loud crash could be heard from the other side of the phone.

“Wally?” At once Barry was paying attention.

“H-He’s r-r-really m-mad.” the choking sobs were punctuated by the rough pounding of a door.

“Hide. I’ll be there as soon as possible.” Hartley promised as he pulled on a coat.

“H-hurry.” sobbed Wally.

“What’s wrong?” Barry asked at once.

“Just stay on the phone Wally.” Hartley instructed before turning to Barry.

“We need to get over there now.” In a rush of wind they were standing outside the house. Hartley made to run in when Barry grabbed him.

“Wally-”

“No. You are going to call the police and I am going to bring Wally to you. I am not going to let you get hurt again.” Hartley wanted to protest but he knew if he did it would just be wasting time. Instead he spoke into the phone. 

“Wally. Someone is coming in now to get you. I need to hang up, but don’t worry okay?” Hartley locked eyes with Barry. Nodding Barry ran in.

~  
Barry had to run through the house at a normal speed which did nothing to help his nerves. He barely paid attention to the woman who sat curled up near the wall as he raced up the stairs where the noise was coming from. A red haired man with bloodshot eyes stood pounding at the door in rage, trying to break down the door.

“Hey!” Barry shouted, trying to get his attention from the splintering wood.

“Who the hell are you? Get out of my house!” The man charged. It was too easy to just sidestep the obviously drunken man. The crunch of bone under his fist was oddly satisfying for Barry. Sending the man a disgusted look he went to the door. Gentilly he knocked.

“Wally?” Barry called out, “Wally my name is Barry. We spoke on the phone when you helped Hartley?” he offered, “Wally it’s okay now. He won’t hurt you anymore. Come on Hartley is waiting outside. He’s scared.” Seconds ticked by when the door slowly opened. Terrified green eyes peeked out. A bruise around one eye. Gritting his teeth in anger Barry had to focus. Crouching so he was at eye level Barry opened his arms, quietly offering help. Wally glanced at his father before bolting to Barry. Once his arms were around the boy Barry hurried out of the house. Hartley was pacing in the front yard.

“Wally!” He shouted, running forward to take the child from Barry. Wally hugged him, tears sliding down his face as he sobbed brokenly.

“I’m going to make a few calls.” Barry informed before walking just out of earshot. He wasn’t about to leave either of them from his sight.

“Hello?” a female’s voice spoke through the phone, gaining Barry’s attention.

“Hey Felicity, I’m going to need Oliver’s and Ray’s help with something...Well you see…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley and Barry bring Wally home.  
> Felicity knits

Weeks had passed since that night. It was a lot of paperwork and time but they finally got it. Wally was now Hartley’s son. Hartley smiled at that thought. He glanced over to the red head who was watching with a look of pure awe on his face as Barry explained some basic science to him. They were currently on a train back to Central City. It had been months, almost a year since Hartley had been there. Barry hadn’t been back since the day he had saved him and Wally from Earl. Ray had been helping keep an eye on Central during that time. Barry glanced over, catching Hartley’s eye briefly. Barry smiled before Wally asked him a question which dragged the other’s gaze away. A sigh slid past Hartley’s lips as he closed his eyes. He didn’t realize he had dozed off until a sudden weight made breathing difficult. Wally was sitting on him.

“He dropped me on you!” Wally informed, pointing at Barry.

“No I didn’t.” Barry responded innocently. Hartley rolled his eyes as he got up, holding Wally in his arms.

“Sure you didn’t.”

“Why would I do something like that?” Barry asked as he followed the two, grabbing the suitcases that they had brought (he had already ran the rest of them back).

“I can think of a few reasons to that.”

“Like what? Running off and not telling anyone?”

“Please don’t bring that up. I want to forget about the earful I’m going to get when I get back.” sighed Hartley.

“I don’t think you get to wait that long.” Barry muttered, looking ahead. Hartley blinked at the group that was gathered there. Now he wasn’t that surprised to see Caitlin, Dr. Wells and Iris. They were a few people he actually got along with. Even Joe and Eddie didn’t surprise him all that much. Cisco, Felicity, Oliver and Ray on the other hand were surprising. Wally hid his face in Hartley’s neck, hugging him tighter.

“There you are!” Iris shouted, a glare on her face, “What did you think you were doing, huh?” Blinking in shock Hartley could only stare at the woman. A whimper from Wally stopped whatever else was going to be said.

“Just what have you been up to Rathaway?” Cisco asked.

“This is my son Wally.”

“How did that one happen?”

“Adoption.”

“Oh so this is Wally!” Felicity said happily. She crouched so that she was eye level with the boy.

“Hello Wally. My name is Felicity. I’m a friend of Barry’s. It’s nice to meet you!” Wally peeked shyly at the blonde. Smiling Felicity spoke again.

“Barry has told me a lot about you. He told me that you were going to be living with Hartley now. Is that right?” Wally nodded, “I got you a present. It’s a welcome home gift. Well you aren’t home yet but I think it’s okay if you get it now.” She held out a box. Hesitantly Wally took it, giving Felicity a shy smile. Carefully he unwrapped it. Barry gathered the wrappings as Hartley held the box so Wally could take the lid off. A look of awe was on the child’s face as he began to pull out a long scarf.

“Barry told me that you liked Doctor Who. Sorry if it’s not perfect, it’s been awhile since I’ve knitted.” Wally awkwardly lent forward to hug her as Hartley tried to keep both Wally and the scarf off the ground. Smiling brightly Wally began to put the scarf on, it ended up draped around both him and Hartley with at least another foot that Hartley had to carry.

“How long did you make that?” Cisco asked in shock. Felicity shrugged. Adjusting his grip Hartley nodded to the group.

“These people you’re probably going to see a lot.” He informed.

“Wally this is my sister Iris.” Barry introduced. A soft look was on her face as she smile to the boy.

“Hi Wally. It’s nice to meet you.” Wally waved a little. “This is our dad Joe.” Wally looked towards the man. Joe smiled to the boy earning a small one in response.

“This is Eddie, Iris’ boyfriend.” Eddie waved in greeting as Barry continued.

“This is Caitlin and Cisco. They’re friends of ours.” Hartley bit back a comment at that.

“These are friends of Barry’s.” Hartley spoke up, “Oliver Queen and Ray Palmer.”

“And this is Harrison Wells.” Barry finished. Wally looked to Barry with wide eyes then back to the man, blushed and hid his face against Hartley’s shoulder again. A smile spread across Hartley’s face as Barry chuckled, ruffling Wally’s hair.

“Come on slugger. No need to be shy.” Wally peeked shyly before waving then hiding again.

“It’s alright, I’m sure we’ll get along in the future.” Wells smiled as he spoke.

“It was a long train ride. I need to take Wally home.” Hartley informed.

“You are coming to dinner tomorrow.” Iris’ voice left no room for argument. Hartley nodded. The trio said their goodbyes before heading to Hartley’s apartment. Hartley blinked in shock over how it looked. The whole thing was clean for one thing, and many of his things had been unpacked. Even if it wasn’t exactly how he had wanted it, it was sweet of Barry to take care of it.

“Come on slugger, let’s go take a look at your room.” Barry swiped Wally up from where he took his shoes off, placing him on his shoulders much to Wally’s enjoyment. Hartley had decided that his old study would be the best room to make into another bedroom. Honestly even he wasn’t sure what to expect when he entered the room. Wally gasped in excitement as he looked at the door. Barry had made it look like the TARDIS with a red whole through space-time painted on the wall. When he was sat down Wally eagerly pushed open the TARDIS’ doors. The walls were painted a pale yellow, Wally had insisted on that one, except for the one on the left, across from the window. That one was painted completely black with a desk against it. Honeycomb shelves hung above the bed with small plants and beakers filled with colorful water. The hardwood floors had a periodic table rug covering most of it. The window curtains were Doctor Who themed as well.

“Is this really my room?” Wally asked in awe as he stared at the bed, the comforter having the image of the rosette nebula while the pillow cases had the galactic core infrared on one and the butterfly nebula on the other.

“Of course.” Hartley spoke up. Wally beamed as he went to jump on the bed.

“Hold up Wally.” Barry called. Turning to look at the brunette in confusion Wally did as told.

“Turn off the light.” It was Hartley’s turn to look at Barry in confusion. Wally turned off the light at he was told. A gasp. The entire room was glowing with what looked like the galaxy. There were small galaxies, stars and so many other things as well.

“So how do you like your room?” Hartley could hear the nervousness in Barry’s voice as he asked.

“This is awesome!” Wally cried, running over to hug Barry and Hartley. Both smiled as they returned the hug.

“I’m glad you like it. You know, there’s something special under your bed.” Barry mock whispered. At once Wally was going to grab the box as Hartley turned the lights back on. It was poorly wrapped but it didn’t matter as Wally opened the gift. Inside was a plush Flash. The boy just stared at it for sometime in shock before a massive grin stretched across his face. He hugged the toy tightly as he ran to hug Barry again.

“Thank you.” Wally mumbled, muffled by Barry’s shirt.

“You’re welcome.”

“Come on Wally, let’s get you to bed okay? It’s pretty late.” Wally nodded.

~  
Wally was tucked in bed, clinging to the Flash toy tightly.

“Do you want a lullaby before you sleep? Or a story?” Hartley asked.

“What’s a lullaby?” Wally questioned.

“It’s a song to help you fall asleep.” Hartley explained.

“Would you like one?” Shyly Wally nodded.

“You know there was one my mom would always sing to me, would that be okay?” Barry asked. Another nod.

“Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go

May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet

May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay

May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay…” Barry trailed off. A soft snore showed that Wally was fast asleep. Carefully the two adults crept out, leaving the door cracked open, just in case. Hartley watched as Barry went to slip on his shoes.

“Thank you Barry.” Hartley spoke softly. Barry paused in his doings to look up to Hartley.

“For everything.” Hartley elaborated, “With Earl, with Wally… with the house and Wally’s room. Just, thank you.” Barry smiled gently as he straightened out.

“You don’t need to thank me Hartley. If you need any help, don’t hesitate to call okay? I’ll pick you and Wally up for the dinner tomorrow around five okay? If I have time I’ll come by earlier but with Singh who knows.” Hartley nodded. They said their goodbyes and Hartley waited until Barry passed the door to the stairwell before shutting his door and heading to his own room, though not without peeking in on Wally first. Thinking over everything that happened a smile graced Hartley’s face before he slipped off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason for all the space themed things is because of Wally being a Doctor Who fan and by extension wanting to know more about space-time  
> The black wall is a giant chalkboard  
> And Hartley still isn't getting the hint.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been several months since Hartley had adopted Wally and everything was going pretty smoothly. There were some problems here and there but with what Wally had gone through that was to be expected. All through it Barry had been there helping. Smiling softly at the memory, Hartley was dragged out of his thoughts by a gleeful shout. Iris and Caitlin were playing with Wally in the West’s backyard. Both women obviously had a soft spot for the young boy. A glass was set on the table besides Hartley. Looking up he smiled towards Barry, who leant on the wall next to him.

“Thank you.” Hartley took a sip of the iced tea before looking back to watch Wally jump onto Iris’ back.

“You know, Iris is trying to hint to Eddie that she wants to have a kid. It’s not really working.” Hartley chuckled at that.

“I’m not sure who I should feel more sorry for. Iris or Eddie.”

“I’m going with Eddie. I grew up with Iris.” Barry responded. Hartley nodded at that response. Iris was making her way over from where Caitlin and Wally were.

“I need to get ready for work. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Bye Iris.”

“See ya later.” It wasn’t much longer before Caitlin had to leave too. Wally crawled onto a chair, the Flash plush held tightly in one hand, to reach a glass of lemonade.

“So Wally how was school?” Barry asked as he grabbed a cookie from the tray.

“It was fun. We did a project about who our hero was, but I got to do two, cause I told Miss States that I had two and I couldn’t choose one over the other.”

“Oh? Who did you choose?” Wally shook his head.

“Nu-uh. You can’t know until open house!” Barry pouted, earning laughter from Hartley.

“Aw, fine. What else?”

“I got 100% on my science test!” Wally beamed.

“Really? That’s great!” Hartley chuckled into his glass. The two of them were just adorable. It was then that Barry’s phone rang. Barry sent an apologetic look to Wally as he answered it.

“Hello?... Yes?.... What?” Hartley sat his glass down, frowning at the worry in Barry’s voice, “Yes I’ll be there soon.”

“Barry?” Hartley asked as he stood up. Wally was looking concerned as well.

“My dad, I have to go.”

“Joe?” Wally asked fearfully.

“No, my biological dad.” Wally thought with furrowed brows then looked up.

“I wanna come to.” he decided.

“Wally…” Hartley started.

“But daddy no one should be alone when they’re scared.” Hartley looked to Barry with concern. The young man was obviously worried.

“Is it alright?” If Barry didn’t want them to come with they wouldn’t.

“A-Alright.”

~  
~  
Hartley carried Wally as they followed the guard to the medical bay. A man was laying on the cot, hooked up and bruised. Wally hugged his toy closer as he looked around.

“Dad! Are you okay?” Barry rushed to his father’s side.

“Hey Bar.” the man greeted, “I’m fine. Really, just some bruises.” Before Barry could protest the man’s gaze slid to Hartley and Wally.

“Who’re your friends?”

“This is Hartley Rathaway and his son Wally. Hartley, Wally, this is my dad Henry Allen.” Wally ducked his head shyly, that was one thing that they still had trouble with. Wally peeked a little, giving a small wave before pressing closer to Hartley.

“Sorry about that, he’s very shy. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Allen.” Hartley held a hand out to shake the man’s hand.

“Nice to meet you too.” Henry responded.

“Come on, can you say hi Wally?” Hartley tried to prompt. Wally shook his head. Barry ruffled Wally’s hair.

“Come on slugger, my dad isn’t that scary. Besides, we both know there is nothing scarier than Hartley without his coffee.” Henry was watching them with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Hey!” Hartley protested, sending a glare towards Barry as Wally turned a bit to face Henry, “I take offense to that. We all know Iris is much scarier.”

“True.” Wally seemed to relax with the familiar banter between Barry and Hartley, enough to fully look at Henry, but he was peeking over his plush.

“Flash huh?” Henry asked with a smirk. Wally nodded as he looked at the toy.

“He saved me and Hartley.” Wally spoke shyly.

“Oh? I’ve met him a few times myself.”

“Really?” Henry nodded.

“Yeah. The first time I saw him he saved Detective West.”

“He saved Joe?” Wally asked.

“Yep. From a person who could turn into poisonous gas. The second time he saved me from the Trickster and his son.” Wally smiled at the man, moving the plush a little lower.

“Flash is the best.” Wally informed. Henry’s eyes danced with amusement as he glanced towards Barry.

“He sure is.” Look back to Wally he continued, “So Wally, you like Flash, what else do you like?”

“Doctor Who, and science.” Henry muffled a laugh at that.

“Is that so?”

“You can thank Barry for that one.” Hartley informed.

“That doesn't surprise me.”

“Hey! Wally actually likes science so don’t blame me for that.” Barry protested.

“Yeah, _that_ is the Flash’s fault.” Barry flushed a little in embarrassment at that one as Henry chuckled.

“Is that true?” Henry asked the boy.

“Yes.” He mumbled, “I liked science before but I wanted to know how fast Flash can go and stuff and why. Barry’s been teaching me lots about chemicals and daddy’s been teaching me electronics. So is Uncle Cisco, but he’s teaching different things then daddy. Aunt Cat is teaching me about medical stuff and Aunt Felicity is showing me computer stuff. Uncle Harry and Uncle Ray are teaching me stuff too but daddy and Barry and Aunt Felicity don’t like me being left alone with Uncle Ray since he makes things explode.”

“He… makes things explode?”

“Ray isn’t exactly the safest when it comes to his experiments.” Hartley elaborated. Wally finally started to wiggle, wanting to be put down. Wally climbed into a nearby chair. Wally looked between Barry and Henry.

“What’s up slugger?” Barry asked, noticing the questioning look.

“He’s your daddy.” Wally stated, “Would that make him my grandpa then since you and daddy are dating?” Barry choked on air as a blush crossed Hartley’s face. Henry looked shocked but amused at the same time.

“Sweetie, why do-” Hartley cut himself off, not even sure how to ask the question.

“What makes you think we’re dating?” Barry squeaked.

“You do things like Aunt Iris and Uncle Eddie and things like Aunt Felicity and Uncle Oliver do. You just don’t do gross things like kissing.”

“Wally, Barry and I aren’t dating.” Hartley corrected.

“Why? You like each other don’t you? And you both get that funny smile on your face after you’ve talked on the phone. Like there’s hearts in your eyes like in cartoons. You get happier after too.” Both Barry and Hartley were quite red in the face.

“Hm, you both would make a cute couple.” Henry agreed, a smirk on his face.

“Dad!” Barry shouted, face turning darker in response.

“What? If what Wally says is true then you obviously like him. Besides, as your father it’s my job to embarrass you in front of your crush.” Wally giggled at that as Barry hid his face in his hands.

“Dad.” came the drawn out whine. Henry winked to Wally who laughed more before deciding to climb up onto the bed with some help from Henry. Happily the boy rested against the older man’s side as they both watched Hartley and Barry squirm.

“Barry.” Henry gave his son a pointed look. Finally Barry gave a defeated sigh then turned to Hartley.

“Could I speak to you outside?” Hartley glanced back to Wally.

“Don’t worry. He can keep me company until you're done.” Henry smiled to the boy.

“Alright.” When the two left Henry turned to Wally, smiling softly.

“If you want… I wouldn’t mind if you called me grandpa.” Wally beamed, hugging the man.

“I’m happy! I didn’t have a grandpa before!”

“What about Joe?”

“I haven’t asked him yet.” Henry smiled as he ruffled Wally’s hair.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. So do you want to hear some stories about Barry when he was little?” Wally nodded eagerly as he moved to lay next to the man.

~  
~  
Hartley sighed as he turned to Barry.

“Look I’m sorry ab-”

“No!” Barry interrupted at once, face a bit red, “I mean… I don’t mind it. I’m glad that Wally seems okay with the idea, and my dad. It makes this a lot easier, not really but it gets rid of that stress.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Did you really not figure it out?” Hartley gave Barry a blank look.

“I-Really? Hartley, I _like_ you. A lot.”

“Huh?” Hartley asked, eyes widening in disbelief.

“Yeah, I… I thought it was obvious? I mean Caitlin and Iris knew and they ended up telling Felicity who started bugging me to just tell you then Cisco found out when I was telling the girls to leave me alone. I found out Joe knew before I did which isn’t really surprising but apparently Dr. Wells did too and they all tried to tell me to ask already b-”

“Wait. Are you telling me that everyone knew before me?” Barry nodded, “And they all told you to ask me out?” Barry nodded jerkily. Hartley glared at him a little, more in annoyance then anything.

“And you didn’t?”

“Well I didn’t think you’d agree.” With a roll of the eyes Hartley pressed a kiss to Barry’s cheek.

“Don’t you think if everyone was telling you to do so you probably had a good chance?” Hartley melted a little at the adorable smile Barry sent his way.

“So does this make us a thing?” Chuckling Hartley nodded.

“Yes Barry this makes us a ‘thing’.”

“Cool, uh, cool. Do you want to go on official date this saturday?”

“We’ll need to find someone to watch Wally.” Barry chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Hartley.

“I don’t think that will be a problem.”

“I am not leaving Wally alone with Cisco or Iris. As much as I love her I don’t trust her not to feed him a bunch of junk food.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me.” admitted Barry.

“Maybe not Caitlin either. Wally’s learned that with her all he has to do is give the puppy eyes and she’ll do whatever he wants. I wonder who could have taught him that one.” Hartley mused with a playful glare towards Barry. Barry blinked innocently at the man.

“Whatever could you be talking about?” Rolling his eyes Hartley began to head back towards the medical room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY


	9. Chapter 9

Hartley smiled at Barry as they followed Wally into the school. The two had been dating for three months now and things were going great. Wally had been ecstatic when he found out, happily saying that he was glad Barry was going to be his second daddy. That had resulted in an awkward conversation but in the end Wally still called Barry dad. Joe had almost choked on his drink when he had heard that one while Iris just smirked at the two.

~

“Come on daddies!” Wally shouted, running back to pull both men along. He led them to a small classroom where a bunch of other parents already where.

“Hello Wally!”

“Hi Miss States!” Wally greeted. Miss States was a young teacher with brown hair and kind brown eyes.

“Who are these two?” She asked Wally.

“These are my daddies!”

“Oh?” She smiled as she held out her hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Wally talks about the both of you quite a bit. I’m Stephanie States.”

“I’m Wally’s father Hartley Rathaway, and this is my boyfriend Barry Allen.” Hartley introduced as Barry shook hands with the teacher.

“Wally!” a little ebony haired boy shouted, waving the red head over. Wally ran over to where the blue eyed boy began to talk excitedly.

“That’s Richard.” Miss States informed, “He had transferred here. He was pretty quiet, just like Wally was. One day they just hit it off. I can’t even begin with how many times I’ve had to stop them from talking in class.”

“Really?” Hartley felt a smile on his face as he looked over to see Wally and Richard animatedly speaking.

“Yes. Now Wally is such a bright boy. He excels with science and he is second in the class when it comes to mathematics. His reading level is pretty high as well. The only thing is his writing. I think maybe some extra practice at home and he’ll be on the level he’s supposed to be.” Hartley nodded, watching as Wally started to wave them over.

“We’ll make sure he gets more practice.” Barry promised. Miss States nodded.

“It was nice meeting you.” They said their goodbyes as the young teacher went to greet other parents. Barry and Hartley made their way over to where Wally was.

“Dad! Daddy! This is Dick. He’s my bestest friend.” Wally turned to the young boy, “These are my daddies.” Richard gave a shy smile as he moved a little closer to Wally. Barry dropped down to eye level.

“Why hello there Dick, I’m Barry.”

“Hi Mr. Barry.” Dick quietly greeted. Smiling in amusement Barry shook his head.

“Just Barry kiddo. Mr makes me feel old.”

“You are old.” Wally stated. Barry pouted at Wally.

“I’m not that old.”

“Yes you are.” Barry ended up getting this glint in his eyes as he pulled Wally to him, fingers attacking the boy’s side.

“D-Dick h-help!” Wally’s laughter rang through the class. Hartley chuckled. Barry looked up smirking as Dick hesitantly moved closer.

“Don’t think you’ll be safe if you help him.” Wally was laughing, struggling to get away and Dick seemed to make a decision before running forward to grab Wally’s arm to pull. A small poke to the side had him squeaking and letting go. Barry’s grin was returned by the young boy who jumped on Barry’s back. Wally used the distraction to tackle Barry. Luckily Dick rolled out of the way before Barry fell, wincing slightly as he hit, but then both boys were sitting on him grinning. Hartley shook his head fondly, giving the other adults a ‘what can you do?’ look. Some of the parents had amused looks but a couple had distaste written on their faces.

“Now just what do we have here?” Hartley turned to see a familiar man watching Barry who was struggling to get up with Wally bouncing on him and Dick poking him in the sides. The man turned to look to Hartley,

“Hartley?”

“Hello Bruce.” Hartley greeted, shaking his hand, “It’s been a while. How have you been?”

“I’ve been well, and you? I heard what had happened.”

“I’m good, happier than I have been in a long time.”

“That is good.”

“So what are you doing all the way out here?”

“My son goes here.” Bruce nodded towards Barry who stood with Dick clinging to his back while he held Wally.

“Hi dad!” Dick chirped, easily transferring over to Bruce allowing Barry to adjust his hold on Wally.

“Dad, this is Wally and his daddies.” Bruce smiled to Wally.

“So you’re Wally. Dick talks about you a lot.” Wally gave a shy smile, arms tightening around Barry.

“Hi.” he greeted.

“I’m Barry Allen.” Barry held his hand out to Bruce.

“Bruce Wayne.” Barry blinked once in shock before turning to Hartley,

“You are never, _ever_ allowed to mention this to Iris, _ever_ ”

“And just why would that be?”

“No Hartley you don’t get it. You did not see how she reacted when she found out that I knew Oliver, it was worse when she found out about Ray. I do not want to know how she’ll react if she finds out I met Bruce Wayne, let alone the fact that Wally is friend’s with his son.” Hartley made a pained face.

“Good point.” Noticing the questioning look Hartley elaborated, “His sister is a scary person, she would flip out if she found out about us knowing you.” Bruce chuckled at that.

“Come on dad! I wanna show you and daddy my pictures!” Wally interrupted.

“One second honey.” Hartley reached into Barry’s pant pocket to pull out a small note pad. Grabbing his pen he quickly scribbled a phone number before handing it to Bruce.

“The house phone number. Incase Dick would like to have a playdate.” It was hard to miss the excited smiles the young boys shared and Barry chuckled, a smile on his own face.

“Could Dick come over this weekend?”

“Sorry slugger, I work so this is all up to your daddy.”

“Roy is supposed to watch you this weekend… if it’s alright with Roy _and_ Mr. Wayne I don’t see why not.” Hartley decided. Both boys turned to Bruce with begging eyes.

“I suppose but only if Richard gets all his homework done first.” Wally cheered as Dick smiled happily.

“Come now Richard, Alfred is waiting with the car.”

“Bye Wally! Bye Barry! Bye Har-ley.” Hartley chuckled.

“It was nice meeting you Dick.” Once the father and son had left Wally wiggled out of Barry’s grasp to drag his fathers to his desk. On the desk were two papers titled ‘My Hero’. Wally picked the first one up.

“My first hero is daddy.” Wally announced, handing the paper to Hartley, “ ‘cause you made me feel better when my old mommy and daddy were mean and you took me in and became my new daddy.” Warmth filled Hartley as he looked at the project.

“Who’s your second hero?” Barry questioned, “Did you put the Flash?”

“No. The project is _My_ Hero. Flash is everyone’s hero.” Wally said it as though it were obvious.

“Oh? Then who do you have for your second hero?” Hartley questioned. Suddenly shy Wally held out the picture to Barry.

“Dad.” Wally shifted as he gave a small smile, “You gots the Flash to save me and daddy and you kept me safe from my old daddy. You make daddy happy too. He was really sad before and you keep us safe.” Barry pulled Wally into a tight hug. Hartley smiled softly as he watched the two. For the first time in years Hartley was happy with his life and couldn’t bring himself to regret running away all those months ago. If he hadn’t Wally wouldn’t be in his life, he probably wouldn’t be dating Barry and he would still be terrified of Earl. Briefly his hand grazed the ring that hung under his shirt on a chain. When it was time Hartley planned on proposing to Barry with the same ring that James had used on him. Barry knew that besides the ring, some pictures and a blanket Hartley couldn’t bring himself to keep anything else reminding him of his dead fiancé, it hurt too much. Barry would know exactly how much he meant to Hartley if he was willing to use his last gift from James, but that could wait. They had all the time in the world. Hartley smiled as Barry pressed a soft kiss to his lips, arms wrapped around Wally who was making a face. Sure there would be hardships but life was great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Hartley would know Bruce and Oliver just because of their families social status.
> 
> This story is over but at some point I plan on doing little stories from Wally's P.O.V over different things like first day at school, living with Hartley, etc.
> 
> Yay! First chapter story I actually finished!


End file.
